


Stuck in a Jam

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's Yamaguchi week 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 4, Dreaming, Gen, Jam jars are evil, Poor Ennoshita having to deal with Tanaka and Noya., Victory, Yamaguchi Week 2K15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victory doesn't necessarily always occur on the court.<br/>Sometimes, it's the little things that really matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in a Jam

The boys had been working extremely hard this entire training camp. The previous night, they’d worked themselves to exhaustion and practically dragged themselves to their futons before collapsing. Some of them hadn’t even made it to their own futons. When Takeda had checked in on them later that night, he’d noticed Noya, Tanaka, and Suga all flopped in random positions around Asahi, using him as a pillow. Daichi had made it to his own futon, and across the room, so had Ennoshita, who was comfortably crowded on either side by Narita and Kinoshita. The one Takeda felt really sorry for was Tsukishima. Not only did he have Hinata sprawled across his gut, but Kageyama had a foot on his chest and whatever space was left, Yamaguchi took up.

The teacher peered in once more, hoping that overnight, some of them would have found their ways back to where they were supposed to be sleeping. The door creaked as he opened it, but much to his surprise, it didn’t wake anybody. The futons were empty. Or, nearly all of them were. Only Tsukishima’s futon was occupied, and that was by Yamaguchi who happily drooled on a pillow that he held close to his chest. Takeda shook his head with mirth and laughed quietly. He’d expected the boys to all still be asleep. Not up and getting ready before their coach had even stirred.

Heading downstairs, the teacher thought to make breakfast before the hungry teenagers came thundering down expecting food. Those teenagers were currently brushing their teeth and changing into clothes suitable for the summer day. All except one. Deep in his sleep, Yamaguchi twitched and made tiny noises, his dreams enveloping in a world where his Jump Float Serve was near perfect, flawless as it sailed over the net, controlled in where it made its descent, and triumphant as it impacted the wooden floor.

“Heey, somebody wake Yamaguchi!” Calling over his shoulder to the first years who were still brushing their teeth, Suga couldn’t help but faintly smile when he noticed Yamaguchi’s shoulder jolt as if he had just smacked a volleyball hard and high in the air. The activity was so ingrained into his muscles, he didn’t only dream of volleyball; he played it in his sleep. Suga’s attention was stolen by the faint smell of toast, and his stomach rumbled painfully in response. He headed downstairs with a bright grin, not surprised to see Takeda and Kiyoko already working on the breakfast. 

“Good morning~!” Kiyoko gave a small greeting with her usual soft mannerism, a friendly smile gracing her cheeks when she realised that someone _blissfully quiet_ was first down. Takeda caught two pieces of toast as they popped out the toaster, dropping them onto a plate with four other slices before sliding that along to Kiyoko to be buttered.

“Ah, Sugawara, could you help out please? The toast still needs to be spread with jam and I’m sure the rest of the team is close behind.”

“No problem~. Is the jar in the fridge?” An affirmative hum came from Takeda as he put two fresh slices in the toaster, so Suga took it upon himself to check. He found the jam right at the back, still there from last year’s camp... Checking it was in date, which it thankfully was, he went to pop the lid open. 

“... Ngn.” Except that it wouldn’t budge. He held the jar securely, and used his dominant arm to try and twist the lid off without much success. When Daichi and Asahi came into the kitchen, they were greeted by the amusing sight of their teacher completely focused on a toaster, Kiyoko _trying_ not to laugh at what was happening behind her whilst she buttered bread, and Suga valiantly fighting against a jam jar, his body contorting in all sorts of hilarious ways as he put every muscle in his body into trying to get the lid off. As soon as the setter heard them both burst out into snickering, he whirled on them with a glare and held the jar out in front of him to Daichi, who bordered on fully laughing.

“You think you’re so tough, you do it.”

“Challenge accepted.” Daichi took the jar, smugly smirking as he twisted the cap-

And it didn’t move. He looked down at the jam jar in astonishment. The lid hadn’t budged, his hand just twisting with such force that it slipped against the metallic material. Sugawara raised an eyebrow as if to provoke him.

“It’s a little tight, hold on.” He raised his elbow to give more leeway, the muscles in his arms rippling as he strained. With an aggravated huff, he passed the jar over his shoulder to Asahi. The gentle giant just looked between his fellow third years and the jar nervously. Kiyoko nodded encouragingly and he gulped before trying.

“No, I can’t do it either.”

“Come on Asahi, put some muscle into it! You’re supposed to be the Ace!” 

“Daichi, don’t bully him. It’s too early for that.” The duo started to bicker like an old married couple as Asahi placed the jam jar next to Kiyoko on the counter with a whispered ‘sorry’. She pat him reassuringly on the back before he went to sit down at the table, Daichi and Suga automatically following. They elapsed into quiet conversation. From out of the blue, with no warning at all, there was a shout from the top of the stairs.

“Hey Ryuu, I bet you I’ll only get three bruises if I do Rolling Thunder down the stairs!”

“If it means I get your toast, then I bet you get more than three!”

“NISHINOYA AND TANAKA. _DON’T._ YOU. **DARE.** ” The third years had paused in their seats, ready to run to the rescue when they heard only one normal set of footsteps coming down the stairs. Ennoshita appeared in the kitchen doorway, carrying Noya by the scruff of his shirt, and Tanaka slung over his shoulder. Both of the captured teammates looked irritated at their spoiled fun, but the expressions soon disappeared when they were dropped haplessly to the floor.

“Both of you sit down, _now_.” The grumbled under their breaths as they scrambled to their seats. Ennoshita sighed deeply and looked over at the third years with a lopsided smile, exhausted despite having only just woken up. He received sympathetic glances all round. On the other hand, Daichi had an idea on how to get the two mischief makers expending their energy in a helpful way.

“Noya, Tanaka, why don’t you help Kiyoko out with the breakfast? The toast still needs to be spread with jam.” The look that she had been shooting Daichi with morphed into realisation, and she placed the jam jar on the table in front of Noya and Tanaka before they could brush off their speechlessness. The friends shared a glance.

“You wanna go first, Ryuu?”

“I’m not sure man, I mean; I wanna give you a chance...”

“What do you mean by that?! You think you’re stronger than me?!” Tanaka’s loud laugh filled the kitchen and he reached for the jar in response. It was swiftly snatched by Noya, who was determined to prove Tanaka wrong. He stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth as he twisted, and twisted, and twisted. He made a variety of noises, each as strained as the last, and his face went an interesting shade of pink.

“What the hell, man?! Dammit, Ryuu, this thing is stuck fast. You sure you wanna give it a go and wound your pride forever?” Noya held out the offending jar, not surprised in the least when Tanaka took him up on that challenge. 

“If I can’t get the lid off, can we smash it?” A chorus of ‘NO!’ answered him as he tried. Noya gave his best _encouragement_ by narrating the event.

“Sometimes there's just that one jar that everybody just can't open. It takes a real hero, with strength and might, to grip the lid of their destiny and twist with such gusto that the pop could be a fanfare as the circle of metal comes away from the glass and the sweet fruits of victory are released.” Tanaka slammed the jar on the table with enough strength that the whole thing rattled. The lid remained sealed, the jar almost mocking them.

“Let me smash it.”

“No!”

“ _Please_ let me smash it.”

“ **No**!” Before Tanaka could do anything with the jar, Suga quickly confiscated it, sighing as he held it.

“It looks like we’re eating toast without jam. Sorry guys.” The groan from everyone else was joined in by two new voices. Hinata and Kageyama skidded into their places, desperate for food of any kind, if the sound their stomachs gave off was anything to go by. Behind them, Kinoshita and Narita feigned disinterest, entering conversation with their fellow second years. The jam jar was slowly rolled from one hand to the other as Suga started to fret about what was taking their last two members so long.

“I’m just heading up to check on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Knowing Tsukishima, he’s probably gone back to bed to avoid the noise...” Sugawara unconsciously carried the jam jar with him, appearing in the doorway of the room where their futons were set up. He was pleased to see that Tsukishima was still awake, but not so happy that he wasn’t even trying to wake up his friend.

“Tsukishima, I asked someone to wake Yamaguchi up.” The blond shrugged, not even drawing his attention away from his phone.

“You didn’t say it had to be me. Besides...” He spared a glance at Yamaguchi as the brunette twitched, snorting into the pillow.

“... He’s in the middle of a dream.” Suga laughed gently, coming over to crouch next to them.

“You have a very weird way of showing you care, Tsukishima, but I think it’s wonderful~. Now, however, we need to get him up so he can eat before practice or he’ll be going hungry.” Golden eyes rolled before the taller leaned over and pinched Yamaguchi’s nose close. Forty seconds and one whine later, moss-green eyes were blinking up at them in a confused daze, clouded over with sleep. Suga softly smiled and reached over to brush his fringe out of those tired eyes. 

“Good morning~... It’s time to wake up! We have toast and jam downstairs. Well, umm, without jam.” Yamaguchi’s hazy gaze fell to the jam jar in Suga’s hand and he held his hand out, gesturing for it to be passed over. 

“Are you sure? Even Asahi couldn’t get it open...”

“Really...?” Yamaguchi popped the jar between his thighs and then twisted the lid with the heels of both hands. The lid popped free with next to no effort at all. Tsukishima snickered as Yamaguchi sleepily help up the open jam jar, passing it back to Suga who couldn’t help but let his jaw drop. 

“You-... What-... _HOW_?!” Yamaguchi didn’t answer as he stretched, pushing aside the drool covered pillow and shoving off the futon. He rubbed at his eyes and then shook his head to clear his mind. Looking back at Suga with some level of alertness, he grinned cheekily.

“Secrets are not for sharing~.” The setter cuffed him gently round the back of the head, stopping to deliver the same ‘punishment’ to Tsukishima who was watching smugly.

“Come on you two, toast and jam for breakfast~.” He let Yamaguchi hold the jam jar, mainly because he was _disgusted_ but how little effort it had taken the first year, and partly because he was bitter that he himself hadn’t managed it, yet so so proud of his kouhai. When they entered the kitchen, Yamaguchi held up the open jam jar with victory, applauded by his peers for a couple of noisy seconds.

Unfortunately for his pyjamas and everyone in a five meter radius, he had held it up upside down.


End file.
